ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Fanon Ninjago Seasons
This is a list of some of the Ninjago Fanon Seasons '''the users of this wiki have created. They all take place within separate parallel universes in The Ninjago Multiverse. '''Feel free to add your own! Divided Timeline (created by G Frost) Description This series takes place on Ninjago Earth-30, a world where the Sons of Garmadon are actually mirror versions of the Ninja, the Ninja split up, and Zane is sacrificed again. This series is also known for crossing over with the JoJo's Bizarre ''series since the inclusion of Stands in Season 13. '''First Realm Arc' An alternate take on the "Oni Trilogy" in canon Ninjago, where the Oni have disappeared long ago, and Wu and Lloyd learn about their past. It is around this time that they learn about a character absent in canon Ninjago, known simply as "The Creator." [[Season 8: Sons of Garmadon|'Season 8: ''Sons of Garmadon]] An alternate take on the real Season 8, the Ninja battle the Sons of Garmadon for the Oni Masks to prevent Garmadon's Resurrection, however fail and find the SoG.'s identity as the Bizarro Ninja that Garmadon created back in Season 2. * '''Main antagonist: Bizarro Lloyd * Villainous faction: '''Bizarro Ninja * '''Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Released: 'July 2019 '[[Season 9: Herders|Season 9: Herders]]'' '' An alternate take on Hunted, the ninja are trapped in the First Realm with a young Wu, and find that the Oni have left the realm long ago, and the terrible Dragon Keepers have taken over. In this season, Wu unlocks his father's hidden Golden Power and uses it to end the reign of the Dragon Keepers, freeing the Dragons. *'Main antagonist: '''Zozuk *'Villainous faction:' Dragon Keepers *'Focus Ninja:' Wu *'Episodes:' 10 *'Released: July 2019 '''Civil War Trilogy After falling into a civil war with each other, the Ninja face enemies that can only be handled as a combined team. Throughout the trilogy the Ninja learn to love each other again, even after the loss of Zane. [[Season 10: Civil War|'Season 10: ''Civil War]] The Ninja split up over a quarrel with Garmadon's imprisonment, and the team is disbanded. It is later revealed that this was all orchestrated by Nadakhan, who is out to get revenge on Jay. * '''Main antagonist: Nadakhan * Villainous faction: Team Jay and Team Nya * Focus Ninja: Jay and Nya * Episodes: 10 * Released: 'July 2018 [[Season 11: Starfarer|'Season 11: ''Starfarer]] The Ninja team up again to fight an alien race known as the Scavengers, who plan on using Zane's heart to destroy Ninjago. The end of the season results in Zane's death after he sacrifices his heart to save the planet. * '''Main antagonist:' Captain Zelok * Villainous faction: Scavenger Aliens * Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 10 * Released: 'December 2018 [[Season 12: Fire 'N Ice|'Season 12:'' Fire 'N Ice]] The Ninja reunite once and for all to end the war between Ice Samurai and Fire People to prevent Zane's resurrection. At the end of the season the Ninja remember what they mean to each other, and finally regroup. * '''Main antagonists:' Emperor Ghiaccobo and King Caldera * Villainous factions: Ice Samurai and Fuocasonne * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 6 * Released: '''April 2019 '''Absolute Zero Trilogy The loss of Zane impacts the Ninja's lives throughout, and the five Elemental Masters are gifted new abilities known as Stands with unknown potential. Each season deals with a new enemy Stand User with a power related to "zero." The secrets of "zero" are still unknown. [[Season 13: Battle Tendency|'Season 13: Battle Tendency'']] The Ninja discover special abilities called Stands after visiting an ancient ruin, and discover that there are more people out there just like them who have worse intentions. * '''Main Antagonist: '''Sovrano Supremo name: [[American Zero]] * '''Villainous faction: Supremo's Agents and Seekers of the Arrow * Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd Garmadon name: [[Titanium]] * '''Episodes: 15 * Released: 'August 2019 '[[Season 14: Cyberball Run |Season 14: Cyberball Run]] After years of being untouched, the Digiverse develops its own virus that builds and updates itself, creating an A.I. that controls the whole reality. Inside the Digiverse he creates a battle facility where Stand Users pin their Stands against others for sport. * Main Antagonist: '''Zero name: [[Face2Face]] * '''Villainous Faction: Digital Stand Users * Focus Ninja: Cole name: [[The Fold]] * Episodes: '9 * '''Released: '''February 2020 'Season 15:'' The Legend of Ogaji'''' ''(coming soon) After defeating Zero and his legion of digital Stand Users, the Ninja discover a realm quite similar to theirs that was created by the brother of the First Spinjitzu Master, and his grandson is alive and well, working for a villain they thought long gone... * Main Antagonist: '''Benjamin Dark name: [[Deathwatch]] * '''Villainous Faction: Skull Sorcerers * Episodes: '''TBA * '''Released: '''2020 '''Beta Ninja: The Future is the Future Season 16: Revenge of Time (coming soon) It takes place 28 years after The Legend of Ogaji and Krux and Acronix have come back to Ninjago. * Main antagonists: Krux and Acronix * Villainous faction: Past Pandemonium * Main Ninja: Extradroid * Episodes: 7+ * Release: Early 2020 Season 17: TBA * Release: '''2020 TarnishedGames's Series Description This takes place on a different world where there is an alternative timeline, in the ending of Season 10, March of the Oni, Omega still rules Ninjago and the Tornado of Creation did not work. ''Season 11: Darkness Continues'' * '''Main Antagonist(S): '''Omega * '''Villainous Faction: '''The Oni * '''Focus Ninja(S) '''Lloyd * '''Episode Count: '''10 * '''First Air Date: '''August 26th, 2019 * '''Last Air Date: '''December 27th, 2019 ''The Secrets of the Forbidden Blades - Trilogy'' ''Season 12: Reawakening'' Currently Edited as a Movie * '''Main Antagonist(S): King Supremo * Villainous Faction: The Corrupted Warriors * Focus Ninja(S): Zane * Parts: '''6 * '''Air Date: '''February 2nd, 2020 ''Season 13: Secrets of the Forbidden Blades'' * '''Main Antagonist(S): '''TBA * '''Villainous Faction: '''TBA * '''Focus Ninja(S): '''Kai * '''Episode Count: '''14 * '''First Air Date: March 7th, 2020. * Last Air Date: '''TBA [[Season 14: The Seven Seas|Season 14: The Seven Seas]] Emperor Garmadon's Series Description This takes place on Earth-101, a world where in the Hunted finale, the darkness Garmadon speaks about is not the oni, but it is past villains from the first two seasons of Ninjago Coming back. ''The Oni Arc'' [[Season 10: Legacy|Season 10: Legacy]] Based on the Ninjago: Legacy sets, the villains from Season 1 and 2 return and the ninja must use the dragon masks to stop them. * '''Main Antagonist: The Overlord * Villainous Faction: Stone Army and Serpentine * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * First Air Date: January 4, 2019 * Last Air Date: '''January 18, 2019 ''Destruction City Arc'' [[Season 11: Rise of the Oni|Season 11: Rise of the Oni]] Based on Ninjago Season 10: March of the Oni, the Oni are attacking Ninjago and the ninja must defeat them. * '''Main Antagonist: The Alpha * Villainous Faction: Oni * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 4 * First Air Date: February 2, 2019 * Last Air Date: February 5, 2019 [[Season 12: True Darkness|''Season 12: True Darkness]] The Alpha sends the Dark Spinjitzu Master, the first Spinjitzu master's evil brother to Ninjago. * '''Main Antagonist:' The Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Faction: Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * First Air Date: February 18, 2019 * Last Air Date: '''March 1, 2019 [[Jailbreak|Jailbreak]] A Ninjago special event, the ninja have been imprisoned after the Oni and elemental robots have taken Ninjago and the next resistance must free them. * '''Main Antagonists: The Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Air Date: March 15, 2019 [[Season 13:: Into the Realms|''Season 13: Into the Realms]] Based on Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu, The Ninja and Elemental Masters have been stranded on the Kingdom of Peace and must find a way out. * '''Main Antagonists:' Aspheera and the Ice Emperor * Villainous Factions: Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai * Focus Ninja: Kai and Zane * Episodes: 10 * First Air Date: April 13, 2019 * Last Air Date: '''April 20, 2019 [[Battle of Destruction City|Battle of Destruction City]] A Ninjago special event, the ninja have returned and must find a way to defeat the Oni, elemental robots, and their new creation, the coloss-oni-bot. * '''Main Antagonists: The Alpha, Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Air Date: May 12, 2019 Standalone Seasons [[Season 14: Infection|''Season 14: Infection]] Iron Baron has returned and he corrupted the dragon hunters and the dragons and seeks revenge on the ninja. * '''Main Antagonist:' Iron Baron * Villainous Faction: The Infected * Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 6 * Release Date: June 12, 2019 * Last Air Date: June 26, 2019 [[Season 15: Back in Time|''Season 15: Back in Time]]' ''' When the ninja try to impress Wu, they take it too far and invent a time machine, which takes them to the past. * Main Antagonist: '''N/A * '''Villanous Faction: '''N/A * '''Focus Ninja: Jay * Episodes: '''6 * '''First Air Date: '''July 16, 2019 * '''Last Air Date: '''July 22, 2019 ''Dark Spinjitzu Master's Arc'' [[Season 16: Videogame Mayhem|Season 16: Videogame Mayhem]] Somewhat based on Ninjago Season 12, A mysterious man in disguise as Cyrus Borg creates a new Videogame console called the "NinjaTendo DS" which is a cursed videogame that will suck you inside (Nobody knows it is cursed), and you will have to defeat the boss to find your way out. * 'Main Antagonist: 'Lord Malvagioco * 'Villainous Faction: 'Videogame Monsters * '''Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd * '''Episodes: '''10 * '''First Air Date: August 1, 2019 * Last Air Date: '''August 6, 2019 ''Season 17: Secrets of the Dark Spinjitzu Master'' After the return of the Dark Spinjitzu Master, he reveals his ultimate plan; to bring back the First Spinjitzu Master with the four blades of death but in evil form. * '''Main Antagonist: Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Faction: Videogame Monsters * Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd (Chapter 1), Nya (Chapter 2) * '''Episodes: '''15 * '''First Air Date: August 6, 2019 * Last Air Date: August 30, 2019 [[Season 18: The Ultimate Battle|''Season 18: The Ultimate Battle]]' ''' All the ninja except for Nya and Wu have been corrupted by the recently returned First Spinjitzu Master! And the evil gang is looking for the Forbidden Suit in the Forbidden Island, which grants the user the power of all elements. Who will find the Forbidden Suit first? * Main Antagonist: 'Dark Spinjitzu Master * '''Villainous Faction: 'Corrupted Ninja * '''Focus Ninja: '''Nya * '''Episodes: '''15 * '''First Air Date: '''September 4, 2019 * ''Last Air Date: October 2, 2019 [[Season 19: Kingdom of the Deep|'''''Season 19: Kingdom of the Deep]] The ninja have been trapped in the ocean of the Kingdom of Peace, a huge ocean that expands because of a Hurricane, and is ruled by Lord Aquarius and his evil Aqua Army. The ninja find that there are others living underwater, and are alive because of an underwater breathing potion. * Main Antagonist: 'Aquarius, Dark Spinjitzu Master * '''Villainous Faction: 'Aqua Army, Videogame Monsters * 'Focus Ninja: 'Lloyd * '''Episodes: '''20 * '''First Air Date: '''October 5, 2019 * '''Last Air Date: '''November 30, 2019 '''Element of University Arc [[Season 20: Dimension Hopper|''Season 20: Dimension Hopper]] A mysterious man known as the Dimension Hopper has been hopping through the Ninjago Multiverse for several weeks now, trying to get the Crystal of Univerisity for Orion. The ninja around the multiverse team up to stop this threat and find out who he is. * '''Main Antagonist: 'Orion and Dimension Hopper * Villainous Faction: '''N/A * '''Focus Ninja: '''Team Season * '''Episodes: '''10 (12 including Faded Parts 1 and 3) * '''First Air Date: '''January 3, 2020 * '''Last Air Date: '''February 15, 2020 ''Season 21: Rust Disorder'' The ninja get a gift from William Hardrock, who is Russel Borg's assistant, who created an old board game called Rust Disorder that hasn't bee players for centuries. The Board Game is cursed similarly to the NinjaTendo DS. Although Russell Borg didn't mean any harm, the game presumably became cursed by William Hardrock. * 'Main Antagonists: 'William Hardrock and the Rust King * '''Villainous Faction: Rusty Visors * Focus Ninja: Jay (presumably) * Episodes: 10 * First Air Date: February 28, 2020 * Last Air Date: March 27, 2020 Adventures of the Ninja (Redninja2.0's Mini-Series) Description A series of related and unrelated randomness involving strong love with "Jaya" and "Lumi". Seasons Season 1 (Ongoing) * Storylines: '''1 * '''Episodes: '''1 * '''First Released: '''June 15: 2019 * '''Last Released: '''TBA Galvatream's Seasons Former Canon 1 [[Galvatream's season 10-Rising Magma|season 10: Rising Magma]] * '''Main antagonist: Lord Moltron * Villainous faction: The Molten Army * Focus Ninja: Cole * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Frozen Curse|'Season 11: Frozen Curse']] * Main antagonist: Icebreaker * Villainous faction: Frost Legion * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[The Oni's Doom|'Season 12: The Oni's Doom']] * Main antagonist: Oni Warlords * Villainous faction: None * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Darkness Dawns|'Season 13: Darkness Dawns']] * Main antagonist: Kai/Overlord * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: Tor and Zor * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Mystic Fire|'Season 14: Mystic Fire']] * Main antagonist: Kai/Overlord * Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Dawn of Light|'Season 15: Dawn of Light']] * Main antagonist: Kai/Overlord * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Sickness|'Season 16: Sickness']] * Main antagonist: Fluid Sickness * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: Kai/Skylor * Episodes: 6 * Release: 2018 [[Tech Overload|'Season 17: Tech Overload']] * Main antagonist: Tech Lord * Villainous faction: Tech Gang * Focus Ninja: Benthos * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Magic Mayhem|'Season 18: Magic Mayhem']] * Main antagonist: Clouse Junior * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Dark Defeat|'Season 19: Dark Defeat']] * Main antagonist: Overlord * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: Lydia * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 Former Canon 2 Fire Oni Arc [[Season 11: Sub-Zero|'Season 11: Sub-Zero']] * Main antagonist: Artic Emperor * Villains faction: Sub-Zero Empire * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 12: The Abyss * Main antagonist: Typhon * Villainous faction: Abyssons(Sarcusis) * Focus Ninja: Caleb/Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 13:Reign of Vengeance * Main antagonist: Vengetron * Villainous faction: Oni * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Calling Past Arc Season 14: Beasts Unleashed * Main antagonist: Bronze Lion * Villainous faction: Beastors * Focus Ninja: Kaya * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 15: Magma Incursion * Main antagonist: Lord Moltron * Villainous faction: The Molten Army * Focus Ninja: Cole * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 16: Shadows of War * Main antagonist: '''Master Umbra * '''Villainous faction: Shadow Army * Focus Ninja: Nya/Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 17: Relics of Darkness * Main antagonist: Lord Pernicious * Villainous faction: Order of Warlords * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 No Arc Season 18: Elemental Lords * Main antagonist: Elemental Lord Kai * Villainous faction: Elemental Lords * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Tech Ninja Arc Season 19: Lost Slaves * Main antagonist: Zar'jan the Brutal * Villainous faction: Tar'nok Slavers * Focus Ninja: Zarah * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 20: Necromancers and Ninja * Main antagonist: Ochukras the Serpent * Villainous faction: Necromancers * Focus Ninja: Lydia * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 21: The Children of Tech * Main antagonist: Lady Tech * Villainous faction: Children of Tech * Focus Ninja: Arczero * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 22: Creeps from the Deep * Main antagonist: The Awoken Prince * Villainous faction: The Forgotten People * Focus Ninja: Mary * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 23: Quakes and Stone * Main antagonist: The Monolitich King * Villainous faction: The Monoliths * Focus Ninja: Shatter * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 24: Speed of Hermes * Main antagonist: Typhon * Villainous faction: The Sarcusis * Focus Ninja: Berlin * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 25: Molten Electricity * Main antagonist: King Electro * Villainous faction: The Molten Electrocution * Focus Ninja: Sparkplug * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 26: Fire and Destruction * Main antagonist: Vandance * Villainous faction: Fire Oni * Focus Ninja: Zarah * Episodes: 4 * Release: 2019 Tale of Kai, The Green Ninja [[Earth-31: Pilot|''Earth-31: Pilot]] * '''Main antagonist:' Skeletor and Lord Wu * Villainous faction: Skulkin * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 2 * Release: 2019 [[Earth-31: Revenge of the Serpentine|''Earth-31: Revenge of the Serpentine]] * '''Main antagonist:' Pythor * Villainous faction: Serpentine * Focus Ninja: Kai and Nya * Episodes: 10 * Release: TBA [[Earth-31: The Dawn of the Spinjitzu Master|''Earth-31: The Dawn of the Spinjitzu Master]] * '''Main antagonist:' Lord Wu and The Overlord * Villainous faction: Serpentine and Stone Samurai * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: TBA [[Earth-31: Technological Terror|''Earth-31: Technological Terror]] * '''Main antagonist:' The Overlord * Villainous faction: Nindroids * Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 10 * Release: TBA Category:Seasons Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Ultimate Bendy's Series Category:Galvatream's Series